Stranded
by effervescentPosterior
Summary: I thought of how lucky Sakura was.How happy she was going to be.How happy i'd never be... One-shot.   SasuNaru One sided.


Yo *peace sign*

EDITED*  
>by 'friend who can't be named because for some reason FF doesn't want her name here'<br>though...i don't know if it counts since shes dyslexic...

BUT STILL!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>He claimed her lips.<p>

I soon realized.

I'm stuck.

Help me.  
>...<p>

Stuck in time and space.  
>Where ageing takes millions of years.<br>Where the light is their but so far away.

Their lips soon part.

They stare into eachothers eyes, as if the world around them had stopped, and all there was was impossible but the way they were looking at eachother looked as if it was.  
>I cleared my throat,trying to get there several times i finally did.<br>They looked at me,questioning me with their eyes.

"Um...,"I said pointing at a sidewalk light."the lights changed."  
>"Oh,"Sakura giggled and started to cross the street with Sasuke in tow.<p>

I sighed from relief. Happy that the awkwardness disappeared, but then cringed as Sasuke takes Sakura's hand.

Where did the oxygen go?  
>I can't no air to inhale.<br>I shakely take a breath.  
>Oh,there it is...<p>

I walk passed them. I don't want to see them acting all lovey-dovey. It hurts to much.

"Hey dobe,Where ya going?"  
>I stop.<br>Opps,i must have been walking fast.

I let them catch up then turned to face them. I faked a grin to mask my saddness, and rubbed the back of my neck out of habit.  
>"Hehe, I can't stand the making me sick." I stick out my tongue out and put a look of disgust on my face.<br>Technically i'm not lying,it really does make me sick.  
>It feels like the pressure from gravity is gone and the fluids in my body are trying to escape. Wait,i'm is pressure and it's pressing on my pressure is so intense i feel my eyes start to water.<br>Wait again,that pressures not-...NO! not in front of them,no not in front of him.

Before i could wiped the tears someone walks beside me.  
>'NO!' I scream in my head.'No,No,No,No,No-'<p>

"Excuse me."  
>It was just a stranger.<p>

Sighing, I wipe my eyes quickly right when they walk beside me.  
>"Hey Naruto, are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, Saukra-chan." Not.

"Are you sure, because you don't look to good..."

"I said i'm fine Sakura-chan."I looked her straight in the eyes.  
>She hesitated at first then decided I was okay.<br>"OK." Right then Saukra's best friend Ino came up the hill we were walking down from waving her hand in a 'come here' motion. She nodded and grinned at her.  
>"I'll see you ,"She hugged me."Sasuke..." She kissed him then ran down the hill to Ino probably going to tell her about her new relationship status.<p>

I hope no one saw me flinch when she kissed him...

Putting on a grin that screamed fake,i looked at sasuke to find he was already looking at me with a calculated look in his eyes.  
>"What teme!" I tryed to hide my blush with false anger.<br>"Hn." He looked away with a stotic look on his face.  
>Why that bastard! Trying to look cool all the time! Him and his stupid cuteness... making me feel weird and angry at the same it!<br>I kicked a rock and it splashs in a puddle near by making my pants get soaked in the process. Great~ I totally did not need that.  
>"Okay,you maybe able to fool Sakura, but you can't fool me, Naruto."<br>"I have no clue what your talking about..."  
>"hmmm...?"<br>"hhhhhmmmmhh?" I hmm'ed back mockingly.  
>"Usuratonkachi.."<br>"Prick."  
>"Dead last."<br>"A-at least i don't have some goddamn stick up my ass!"  
>"I totally didn't see that coming..." He replied back sarcastically...<p>

After a few more minutes and one fight later we finally arrived at the school gates.

I look up to see that calculated gaze rested on me again.  
>'Shit!' I thought. 'Don't look him in the eyes or he'll find out!'<br>Thing is if i look him dead in the eyes, he can read me like a book. No joke. I'd be thinking what underwear i should wear and he'd be all like 'The frog ones because you look so goddamn sexy in them babe...' Okay, so he doesn't or ever will say that. But the kid just knows my emotions nd thoughts from just one look at my can have its advantages but until right now i could do without -look-at me-i-can-read-your-every-emotion-with-just-a-look into-your-eyes-because -LOL-that-is-totally-not-gay.

At first it was kinda scary, like really, but after awhile i got use to it and am now convinced that Sasuke Uchiha is infact a ninja, (or a alien from the galaxy duck butt but meh...) but whenever i shared this amazing realization with him all he does is just grunt or say 'dobe'.  
>Asshole...<p>

He's such a bastard,teme,emo,prick ass bitch...and I love him...  
>Damn Cupid.<p>

We finally arrived at my locker.  
>I was having a great time. I always do with might fight..alot but when were 'civilized' and not fighting we actually have lots of fun together.<p>

But of course life hates me.  
>The warning bell rings.<p>

"Hey i'll see you nexted Monday" Sasuke said putting his phone into his back pocket and grabbing his binder from my locker or should i say are locker.  
>"Huh? i thought you were sleeping over this Saturday?"<br>He sighed "sorry,i have a date with Sakura then."  
>"Then we can have it Sunday-"<br>"Can't .I'm basically with her the whole weekend."  
>"Oh,um then okay..s-see you Monday" I grinned at him trying to hide my hurt and did i just stutter?<br>He smirked at me then gave me a quick 's just say my heart stopped a moment.

"See ya" He then turned away from me and struts (he says he does not strut but seriously he so does! he even sways his gay) down the as he turns the corner i feel my strength fail and i fall to the ground,my grin slipping and trading places with a grimance.

The halls were finally empty and the last bell rang signaling that classes have well, i hate my next class anyway.  
>I bring my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around my head my body starts to shake.<p>

I thought of how lucky Sakura was.

How happy she was going to be.

How happy i'd never be.

A image of the two of them holding hands and kissing came to mind.  
>I couldn't stop it,the pressure was building up.<p>

I cryed.

After calming down i smiled sadly.  
>How could i have hoped.<br>We are best friends,Pratically family,both guys...

That's wrong but why do the feelings i have for him just feel so...right?

I'm stuck.

Help me.

...

Anyone?

* * *

><p>Okay,if there's any sentence errors its not me!<br>the uploader is weird and stuff goes missing for some reason!

REVIEW~


End file.
